Gridania/Legacy
Gridania is one of the city-states in Final Fantasy XIV, located on the Aldenard continent of Eorzea. It is located in the midst of the Black Shroud, a dense forest also known as the Twelvewoods that serves to filter out those hostile toward the Elementals and those in cooperation with them. Gridania is by far the most unified of the city-states. Its guilds all work in cooperation with each other under the guided hand of Kan-E-Senna, who brought back the Order of the Twin Adder. Profile In the eastern reaches of the Aldenard landmass, home to vast, dense woodlands and coursing rivers, lies the forest nation of Gridania. The cityscape is a mosaic of labyrinthine waterways and great wooden structures, so gracefully constructed they seem a part of the surrounding environment. The Gridanian emphasis on natural harmony has led to its preeminence among Eorzea's city-states in trades such as forestry, agriculture, carpentry, and leatherworking. Gridania is also home to the Wood Wailers, a militant band of polearm-wielding sentries charged with the protection of their homeland. The favored goddess of the citizenry is Nophica, the Matron, but great faith is also placed in the wisdom of the Seedseers—young oracles who guide the nation based on the will of the forest's elementals. The elementals in the Twelvewoods around Gridania pervade all aspects of Gridanian culture. The Gridanians respect, and even fear, the elementals for the power they wield, and appease or communicate with the elementals through festivals and ritual dance. The elementals in the woods guard and watch over observant Gridanians, and would normally control creatures of the forest and use them to attack outsiders. A sort of barrier called the Hedge prevents outsiders from being subject to this violent elemental nature, called "woodsin" or "woodwrath". The Hedge occasionally falters, however, and when it does, those affected with woodwrath need to be purified through ritual dance. Emporiums and services *Fen-Yll Fineries *The Whistling Miller *The Centaur's Eye Landmarks Aetheryte Plaza All adventurers at some point visit the Aetheryte Plaza to align themselves to the crystal for teleportation. Unlike in the other two city-states, this Aetheryte is in a natural clearing. Ebony and Rosewood Stalls Ebony Stalls make up the north wing of this large building, and the Rosewood Stalls make up the south. This is where several NPCs have set up shop, selling low-grade materials and equipment to adventurers. There is also a repair NPC and a retainer bell. In the middle of the building is the Shaded Bower, a seating area where players once set up their bazaars. Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre The outdoor amphitheatre seats about 48 to 60 players on benches without them intersecting (depending on the number of Roegadyn), but there is ample space for patrons to sit on the ground. Due to the on-screen 40 character limit, a full audience would never be visible. The eye-shaped stage can be crossed by a male Midlander in about 20 steps. There are ramps leading backstage for character exits during stage productions. It serves as an excellent place for group celebrations and picture taking, but also gives players the means to put on plays and synchronized emote performances. Nophica's Altar As Khuja Zhwan said, there is a large rock here; it is smashed into the stump of a tree, under which adventurers pass to get to Stillglade Fane. This rock now bears the mark of Nophica, part of a seemingly divine act that recently put the marks of the twelve on stones all over Eorzea. In the middle of the clearing is a metal basin with 6 lamps around it. It is used in ceremonies and festivals to appease the Elementals, give them thanks, and beg for forgiveness. It is said there were once ceremonies to anger the Elementals, but for obvious reasons this practice has long ended. Acorn Orchard Acorn Orchard is a wooden playground behind the Carpenters' Guild. It has a balance beam, stepping stumps, and large puzzle spinners, among other things. In spite of this hand-crafted gift, the children want nothing more than to leave Gridania to play in the Twelveswood. There are 6 children here: Nicoliaux, Powle, Aunille, Ryd, Sansa, and Elyn. Apkallus Falls The falls are where Louisoix awaits word from adventurers on their battles against the Primals. The once unadulterated sound of a gentle waterfall is now punctuated by the warped ringing of teleportation. There are 6 benches here where players could relax. Blue Badger and White Wolf Gates These gates lead south to the Black Shroud - the Blue Badger bringing adventurers further east, and the White Wolf bringing them further west. There is also a Red Otter gate, which is on the river emptying into the Jadeite Flood, but it is not visible by adventurers. It may have been intended for a small gondola service. Next to the Wailing Barracks is a locked Black Boar Gate, also unused. Lily Hills An invisible wall blocks the threshold to the Lily Hills. A few buildings can be clearly seen from the threshold, but its purpose is unknown. Adventurers are clearly not welcome. Lotus Stand and the three Grand Company leaders. Y'shtola is off camera to the right.]] Lotus Stand has become the meeting area for the Eorzean Alliance. Gridania faces more dangers than the other two city-states due to its proximity to the Garlean Empire, Mor Dhona, its centuries-old conflict with the Ixal and its constant efforts to cooperate with the Elementals. It is not mentioned, but holding meetings here puts the leaders of all three Grand Companies in an equal state of vulnerability, adding subliminal weight to the necessity of the Alliance. Guild districts The player character may find work by asking the Adventurers' Guild for Guildleves, decorative cards which each hold a quest for the character to complete. These include Regional Levequests, which involve combat or gathering outside town, and Local Levequests, which involve crafting. The Regional Levequests can be completed alone or with a party of other players, with everyone being able to reap the benefits of the quest. The Local Levequests can only be completed alone. Additionally, each class's specific guild will offer three story quests for adventurer's at levels 20, 30, and 36. Carline Canopy The Carline Canopy serves as Gridania's Adventurers' Guild. As in the other city-states, this is primarily a tavern that links to an inn. The inn here is called The Roost. On the lower level of the Carline Canopy is an airship travel agency unique compared to the design used by the other two nations. Rather than high in the sky, the airships land low to the ground. Stillglade Fane Arguably one one of the more significant Guilds in Gridania, all Conjurers, including the Padjal that guide Gridania, come here to nurture the ability to communicate with the Elementals. Cooperation with the Elementals ensures the safety of both the individual and the city-state as a whole, so it falls to the Conjurers to maintain strong ties between people and the Twelveswood. It is possible that a growing understanding and relationship with the Elementals allowed mankind to leave the subterranean civilization of Gelmorra to found Gridania, but little is known of the transition between the two civilizations. Wailing Barracks The Wood Wailers form the Lancers' Guild. They are the soldiers of Gridania and work in close cooperation with the Conjurers of Stillglade Fane and the Archers of the Quiver's Hold. They can serve as bodyguards, enforcers of the law, or a standing militia. Quiver's Hold The Quiver's Hold is the Archers' Guild, training the ranged units in Gridania's armed forces. They act as scouts, as they are able to see great distances. The Wildwood Elezen in particular excel as Archers for their keen sight. They work in close cooperation with the Wood Wailers and the Conjurers. More so than the Wood Wailers, they depend heavily on the Carpenters of the Oak Atrium for arrows. Oak Atrium The Oak Atrium is the Carpenter's Guild, closely associated with both the Wailing Barracks, the Quiver's Hold, and Stillglade Fane, who depend on them for weapons and arrows. The Oak Atrium also has a wooden playground in back (labeled Figaga's Gift in Eorzean). The children who play here also benefit from the wooden toys made by the Carpenters, but yearn to see the forest beyond Gridania. There is an upper level to the Atrium that is mostly empty. It is only accessible as an instance during the Carpenter quests. Greatloam Growery The Greatloam Growery is the Botanists' Guild. It is first and foremost a garden for both produce and flowers. The garden itself can only be accessed during certain quests. In addition to gardening, Botanists also act as lumberjacks that supply the Oak Atrium with wood, which is then made into things such as staves, spears, and bows for the Conjurers', Lancers', and Archers' Guilds respectively. At one time the Leatherworkers would also require wood chips to make leather before the transition to techniques that use Alumen. Gridania's relationship with the moogles, who bridge the gap between man and elemental, grants them the knowledge of what and where they can gather without angering the Twelveswood. Atelier Fen-Yll The Leatherworkers' Guild provides the world's luxury leather items such as shoes and purses, the Fen-Yll brand being renowned across Eorzea much like real world "designer" products. Leatherworkers will also make armor, a much less vain endeavor. Quests Map Ffxiv-map-the-black-shroud.jpg|Map of The Black Shroud with Gridania in the center. Reception Gridania and Limsa Lominsa are about equal in popularity in terms of starting nations, both at a disadvantage to Ul'dah's convenient geographic placement and population density. However, Gridania has seen far more traffic due to Louisoix's exclusive presence here, drawing primal hunters from all over to initiate and repeat quests. Access to the battle for "To Kill a Raven" has attracted even more attention in recent days as well, although the recent addition of Skirmish has given Limsa Lominsa more business than usual. Musical themes "Born of the Boughs - The Theme of Gridania" played in all of Gridania areas. Gallery FFXIV Oak Atrium Building.png|Oak Atrium building. FFXIV Gridania Airship Landing.png|The airship landing. FFXIV Nophica's Altar.png|Stone with Nophica's symbol. Trivia *The four gates - White Wolf, Black Boar, Red Otter, and Blue Badger, are the same colors as the common four mage types: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Blue Mage. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Legacies